fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Secret No More! Episode 5
An hour later, Wolfgang is still working on cleaning the house... ( The door opens ) Samantha) Wolfgang... Wolfgang) Yes... Samantha) Why is the vacuum in the hallway? Wolfgang) No reason at all... ''Samantha) Anyways... ''You're actually listening to me... Wolfgang) I know, I was a little bugged... Samantha) About what? Wolfgang) With how the house looked... Samantha) So you cleaned it... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) You could have told me that, when I asked about the vacuum, but thank you... Wolfgang) You're welcome... ( Samantha takes her jacket, scarf, and hat off, and hangs them up ) Samantha) Well...We should probably do something other then stand here, shouldn't we... Wolfgang) Yeah... ( Wolfgang and Samatha walk up to the living room entrance ) Samantha) ... Wolfgang) Looks nice, doesn't it... Samantha) Yeah! ( Samantha walks around looking at how well the living room was cleaned ) Samantha) ... ( Samantha stops at the steps ) Wolfgang) What? Samantha) Why is there a sign on the steps? Wolfgang) What sign? Samantha) The sign that says "The date is coming"... ( Samantha blushes ) Wolfgang) What does it mean? ( Wolfgang, in head, lies are awesome ) Samantha) I don't know, that's why I asked you... Wolfgang) Oh... Samantha) Did you clean upstairs too? Wolfgang) Yes... ( Wolfgang, in head, LIES! ) Samantha) Well...I'm going to go check... ( Samantha looks at the top of the steps, after walking up them ) Samantha) Hmm... ( Samantha walks into her room ) ( Kyleronco, Kyle, Johnny, Jane, Mike, Trent, and PYRUSGUARDIAN come down the steps and stand near Wolfgang ) Samantha) Wolfgang, you liar! ( Cookie and her five young ones run down the steps ) Cookie) WOOF! Chocolate) BARK! Chip) ARF! Snicks) AWOOO! ( Pineapple gets water to drink, while Brownie eats ) ( Samantha walks down the steps ) Samantha) O_O Jane, Mike, Johnny, and Trent) SAMANTHA! =D Samantha) Hi Jane...Why is everyone here? Wolfgang) It's our new team... Mike) Except for Alice, Daddy wouldn't let here come...D= Trent) YEAH, UNCLE NINTENDO IS A MEANY! Jane) Well my daddy is nice =D Johnny) MY DADDY IS TOO! =D Samantha) Wolfgang... ( Samantha walks into the kitchen, waving Wolfgang in ) ( Wolfgang goes into the kitchen ) Kyle) Daddy, why are our names a like? Kyleronco) Because... PYRUSGUARDIAN) Some names are similiar... Kyle) Thank you not my mom... Jane) I MISS MY MOM! ( In the kitchen ) Samantha) You did put the sign there... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) And that sign was about them being here... Wolfgang) Nope...Something else... Samantha) Which is? Wolfgang) I'll tell you later on... Samantha) Then...I'm not telling you my secret, until you say your secret! Wolfgang) You have a secret too... Samantha) Yes...It's good news too! Wolfgang) ...Okay... Samantha) And you ticked me off earlier to get me out of the house, didn't you! Wolfgang) Yep ( Wolfgang gives a smerk, like a troll face ) Orders To Attack! Episode 6 Grade of A Secret No More! Episode 5? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Kyleronco Category:Kyle Category:Jane Category:Johnny Category:Mike Category:Alice Category:Nintendocan Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Trent Category:Darkusfan202